


i'm ready to go (get me out of my mind)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fun, Shotgunning, girl!Louis, hope it's good nonetheless, idk this ended up shorter than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that they kiss a lot (except that they do); it’s just that they get high a lot, when they have time. And for some reason, when their minds are slowed down and their worries are lifted from their shoulders, their lips find each other’s and it just works that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm ready to go (get me out of my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/gifts).



> this is waaaaaaaaaaay overdue and i apologize to anybody i've made wait for this. this is set back during the american leg of the tmh tour, probably some time after florida but before australia. facts may be wrong but who the fuck cares, here's zouis with girl!louis getting high. also big BIG thanks to [autumn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pariswindspeed) for fixing the travesty this was before she got her hands on it. also for sam, even though it's been ages since we last talked but i promised her this and she got it. 
> 
> i'd like to thank brendon urie and his band for nine in the afternoon, which was on repeat the entire time i wrote this and the title of this is a patd song! anyways, please enjoy and forgive any left over mistakes because those are mine :)

Louis giggles, the first sign of her high showing as Zayn cups her neck with his hand, fingers pressing into her pulse point as if he’s touching her erratically beating heart. He laughs into her ear; his warm, marijuana-scented breath spreading across her cheek to fill her nose.

"God, your breath reeks," she snickers and turns to look at him, blue eyes clouded and distant. The smile she sends him is goofy. Zayn kisses her, reaching down to pull her legs into his lap as they lounge in his hotel suite on their much needed day off from the tour, both of them in whatever clothes they woke up in. The room is filled with smoke now from Zayn’s cigarettes and the joints they’ve been smoking for the past twenty-five minutes. It's hot too, and Louis' quite glad she got that haircut a few weeks back so her hair stops just below her ears, and her fringe sweeps across her forehead perfectly.

"You act like you care," Zayn whispers against her lips and she giggles again. He smiles just as wide as she smiles and runs a hand up her bare leg before pulling back to take the joint from Louis. “Again?" he asks softly, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before he takes a puff of the joint, inhaling it deep into his lungs with a satisfied smile on his lips.

A second later, he’s pressing his lips to Louis’ again, soaking in her gentle hum of approval. He blows the smoke into her mouth and she practically vacuums it up, eager to just get high and forget about everything else. Once she exhales it, they kiss again—the way they’ve done many times before.

It’s not that they kiss a lot (except that they do); it’s just that they get high a lot, when they have time. And for some reason, when their minds are slowed down and their worries are lifted from their shoulders, their lips find each other’s and it just works that way. They don’t have to be together to kiss or even like each other. Because Louis has kissed Niall before, and even Liam a few times. But the difference between kissing them and kissing Zayn is that she wouldn’t mind kissing Zayn again and again and again. He wouldn’t either.

So sometimes, they don’t have to be high to kiss, but they don’t have to be together either. They just wouldn’t mind if they were.

But Zayn is still kissing Louis, somehow having managed to push her down on the couch so he’s hovering over her. He hitches her legs up and spreads them both just enough so that he can slot between her thighs. When he feels goose bumps arise on her skin, he doesn’t know if it’s because of him or the a/c just kicking in.

"I’m horny," Louis says into the kiss with a little giggle and Zayn can’t help but laugh too. They’re good friends and it’s natural to be so open like this, but this time it feels different for some reason. Maybe it’s because their hips are flush together and Zayn is looking down at Louis with a look in his eyes that she hasn’t seen before. Or maybe it’s because Zayn is smoking the last of their joint, making Louis whine, but quickly shuts herself up when Zayn’s lips on hers again. She feels him breathe more smoke into her mouth and happily accepts it. But after they’re done with that, more than smoke is in her mouth and _oh_ , that’s Zayn’s tongue.

They’ve never kissed like this before. She knows this is because of what she said, but it’s only making it worse and she really _is_ horny now. Her stomach is knotting and her lower abdomen is heating up as she cards her hands through Zayn’s hair, tugging on it just right to get him to growl and drop the dead joint into the ashtray on the floor.

Louis is ready to kiss back with more fervor than ever before, but Zayn pulls back and makes her whine, only giving him full permission to smirk. He looks down at her, his own clouded eyes darker than they were before; the brown rounded into a tiny slit that circles around the black ball in them.

"What was that for?" Louis asks a little breathlessly and giggles again.

"Ya’said you were horny. It’s my responsibility to fix that, get you off, you know," Zayn replies. His tone is full of mirth and something that sends a wave of excitement and fear down Louis’ spine.

"But we’ve never - " Louis starts, but Zayn is already climbing down her body, desperately trying to pull her shorts down with one swipe. Louis has the urge to tighten her legs, get him to stop, but she can’t. Zayn Malik is between her thighs already, there’s no way she’s letting her stupidity and weird feelings she never even knew were there stop him.

"There’s a first for everything, toots," Zayn snickers in response and tugs on Louis’ shorts for a third time. He groans when they don’t budge, making Louis giggle as she reaches down to untie the little white strings that are keeping the waistband tight around her waist. “Well, fuck," Zayn huffs out and finally pulls the blue shorts off Louis.

His breath hitches when he sees what she's wearing. They’re white, lacy knickers, stretching across her hips just right with a little white bow at the top. Louis blushes when she notices Zayn staring and flicks his forehead to grasp his attention again. "We don't have time for staring," she says. He only rolls his eyes, head dipping down to press gentle kisses on each of her hipbones.

"We have all the time in the world right now, sweetheart," he whispers. He sounds legitimately high now, like someone you'd catch hotboxing their new mystery machine—that is exactly what they were doing the week him and Louis got theirs. "We’re superstars. Now shh," he adds and Louis listens. His voice is sultry and calm so she can't disobey, doesn’t _want_ to.

Zayn pushes his face closer to Louis' hips until his breath is ghosting right above the waistline of her underwear. He pokes his tongue out and licks right across the top, making Louis giggle again since she's quite the ticklish girl. But that doesn't stop Zayn, and he keeps going because despite the fact that neither of them had showered yet and it's nearly one o'clock in the afternoon, she still tastes like sweet honey as if she'd bathed in it the night before. His brain is rushing, surging, right now too. They’ve never been this close before, even though the thoughts of getting this close to Louis had plagued him a few nights, he never thought he'd be in _this_ position.

And now he is, though, so he nudges his nose against the bottom of her navel, trailing faint kisses down until his lips are pressed against her clit from the outside of her panties. He pokes his tongue out, laps at it, and makes Louis' body quake.

Louis gasps at the feeling of Zayn’s tongue until she feels him pull her underwear down, and soon, she's half-naked in front of her best friend, her underwear discarded on the floor.

"Fuck," Zayn breathes against Louis' cunt. He starts to spreads her legs to get a better view, but Louis tries to resist. She fails though because her legs are trembling _so fucking badly_ , so Zayn keeps his head in between them and blows cool air right against her clit. He smirks when Louis whimpers. "You’re so needy, aren't you?"

"It’s the weed, you ass," she quickly retorts, but she knows it's not. She needs Zayn more than ever right now. She needs his arms around her waist as she presses his face into her cunt, nose rubbing against her clit, making her come undone and making her come _period_.

And it feels weird to need Zayn this way, but also so good. She wants to feel it more, maybe sober next time.

She hears Zayn snort, breath hitting her clit again, and looks down at him with a pout. "Yeah, blame it on the drugs," he teases and Louis flicks him again.

Louis wants to say something smart and sarcastic, but Zayn’s mouth is around her clit and she's letting out a small moan instead. She sits up and tugs her tank top off. The room is far too hot for this now and she is already starting to sweat.

"God," she groans. Zayn returns it because her breasts look _fantastic_ in the bra she's wearing. Instead of holding her hips down, he reaches up to cup them, giving them a gentle squeeze. Louis' stomach lurches forward and she pushes her hips against Zayn’s face with another whimper.

Zayn seems to understand what she wants, so he slowly licks at Louis' folds, dragging his tongue everywhere in order to make her quiver. It works too, because she starts to shake again and _holy fuck_ , no one's ever made her feel this way.

He presses his tongue flat, the point of it just barely dipping into her and wiggling it against her just right.

"Tastes good," he murmurs into her. Louis can feel him smirk against her and wants to hit him for it again. But she can't. Her hands are too busy holding Zayn’s hair in a vice grip, pushing him closer. And really, she didn't have to hit him, because he shuts up then, eating her out in a way he'd never done to any girl before.

The next few minutes feel like hours, Louis whispering soft litanies of _yes, Zayn, yes - more, please, fuck more_ and Zayn lapping at her like a damn _dog_ while his hands explore new parts of Louis that he'd never seen or felt before. It gets to the point where his thumb is just pressing against her clit, rubbing it vigorously and hard and _fuck_. It doesn't take much longer until Zayn gets Louis' body to shake, tremble and twist as she comes onto Zayn’s lips with what sounds like a strangled cry of his name. So he licks away at whatever juices spurt forth; they literally _spurt_ too, surprising him in the most delightful of ways.

"Oh my god," he laughs when he pulls back. He looks down at the couch and Louis' still shaking body, a smirk drawing over his lips when he sees a growing wet spot on the brown of the couch. "Did you just - did you just _squirt_?"

Louis is still coming down from her high, though, panting softly as she lay limp on the couch. So she can't exactly reply in words, but she can blush and nod as she closes her eyes and sighs into the air.

"Never - never came that hard before," she whispers softly. "Never even squirted before. Think I’m broken now."

"Then don't I feel honored," Zayn snickers and lifts his head, giving Louis' clit one last flick with his thumb. "I’m the first guy to make Louis Tomlinson squirt. And I’m sure I’ll be the last."

Louis wants to ask what he means by that, opening her eyes and mouth just a little to speak, but her voice gets caught in her throat because Zayn is standing up to throw off his basketball shorts. Apparently, he hadn't been wearing boxers this entire time, so his cock is half-hard and swaying a little in front of him.

She takes this chance to sit up and reach for it. Her small hand wraps around his dick, and she's surprised at how thick he actually is, and how she can feel throbbing veins on the palm of her hand. Her middle finger and thumb are barely touching, but she still manages to wrap her delicate hand around him.

She pumps him. She pumps until he's fully hard, until his cock is standing out and proud, slightly curving upward. She wants to ask if she could please, oh _please_ , suck his dick, but then he's climbing back on the couch over her and somehow managing to remove her bra, too.

"Jeez, you're gorgeous," he praises. Louis blushes again and turns her head away as she bites her bottom lip. "Don’t be shy. I mean it. I’ve always thought you were beautiful," Zayn says this time. He smiles down at Louis and warmth spreads across her stomach. She suddenly is desperate for him, _needs_ him.

"Okay," is all she whispers though and they kiss again. She doesn't even notice him spreading her legs again or lining up his cock at the entrance of her cunt. Not until she feels him pushing in, making her gasp into the kiss that Zayn doesn't bother to stop.

And everything really starts to slow down then. It’s not just the high from the weed. Or the fact that Zayn really is trying to go slow, trying to be careful. It’s just that Louis has never felt this way before and something kicks in, telling her that she wants to savor this moment forever. Or at least until it can happen again.

Zayn kisses down her neck, finally starting to move, and sucking on her sun kissed skin (thanks to Florida). They moan simultaneously: Louis because of being so, so full and Zayn because Louis is so tight around him, so warm and wet.

Louis releases small, sharp breaths as she nears her second orgasm while Zayn just pants onto her breasts, thrusts faltering out of rhythm.

"Zayn," Louis chokes out and comes again. She clenches around him and barely lets him pull out as she shakes and arches her back. This orgasm isn't as intense as the last, but it's record breaking nonetheless.

“Christ,” Zayn says, and lifts himself up and strokes his cock quickly. Seeing Louis in so much pleasure helps push him closer to the edge, and once he gets there, he comes, white liquid pulsing onto Louis' stomach and catching in her navel.

He lets out a grunt before he falls half on top of Louis with a huff. Louis is still shuddering, both of them drifting down from their highs and panting to make the air around them even warmer.

"Oh," Louis finally breathes out and hooks an arm lazily around Zayn’s neck when he starts to kiss along hers. "We just had sex," she adds with a giggle. She’s giddy now just like before even though they've pretty much sweated their high away. Zayn only huffs a laugh out against her neck.

So things are clear now and they both realize what they've just done. But the silence tells them both that they really don't mind. And Zayn rolls over, tucking Louis into his chest as they cramp together on the small couch.

He kisses her temple and sighs. "Shh, Lou. We’re superstars. Now go to sleep."

So she does.

-

Hours later they wake up to a pounding on the door, limbs tangled together as they desperately try to get off the couch. Zayn ends up pushing Louis off by accident, and she just lays there groaning until he kneels before her with a bashful smile.

"Sorry," he says. "Didn’t mean to do that."

Louis rolls her eyes and snorts at him. She sits up and reaches for her clothes. When they both find their clothing, it’s silent as they dress, but when they're both done, they stand in front of each other with shy smiles.

"So, um," Louis starts this time and looks down. She really doesn't know what to say, and it really shouldn't be as awkward as it is.

But then Zayn is saying, "Hey," in a gentle voice and grabbing her chin to lift her head. "We’re okay, okay?" he whispers before he leans down to kiss her.

They stay like that for a few moments, just kissing and letting Louis know that yeah, they're okay. They were always okay. But another knock on the door tears them apart, followed by Harry’s voice calling them for something probably not as important as he's making it out to be. 

"We’re okay?" Louis asks one last time as she laces their fingers together. She wants to be _sure_.

Zayn smiles and nods his heads, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"We’re great."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading find me on twitter @liamandbrendon (where im residing while i take a wee break from drama) 
> 
> edit: kidding don't find me @liamandbrendon because that's been suspended by meanies please find me @zougasm thank you :)
> 
> double edit: im back @prettyoddliam find me there thank you :)


End file.
